


face the tiger

by hongmunmu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Afterlife, Mentioned Abuse, Not Shippy, One Shot, Other, Reflection, Short, mentioned rape, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongmunmu/pseuds/hongmunmu
Summary: conversations had with a wolf, post-death.





	

“ It seems the Maker has a funny sense of humour. ”

“ Begone. You will not hound me in death as you did in life. ”

“ Just tell me why, pet. Why could you let her have you, and not me? ”

“ I will not dignify that question with a response. ”

“ You were always so clever. I was a fool to think I could tame you. ”

“ Yes, you were. And now you are dead. ”

“ As are you, pet. ”

“ As long as there is a woman alive who loves me, I linger yet. The same cannot be said for you. ”

“ If the dead remember each other, is there existence in that? ”

“ Perhaps. If so, I will do my best to forget you. ”

“ You could never forget me, little wolf. ”

“ You overestimate yourself. The world is full of men like you. ”

“ Men like us. ”

“ Do not. ”

* * *

“ Have I not done enough to prove I love you? I followed you to the ends of the Earth. ”

“ I was your prey. Quarry. Not beloved. ”

“ There is no greater love than that of a master for his slave, Fenris. You could not comprehend the responsibility that comes with owning another person. ”

“ Responsibility? That was the one thing you did not take. ”

“ How little you know. ”

“ You have a twisted idea of love. You are a rapist and a murderer. For every act of love you performed a hundred abuses.  The two were never mutually exclusive. ”

“ … ”

“ Perhaps in the next life I will be born with rounded ears and white skin, and magic under my fingertips. Perhaps I will show you what I endured. Perhaps then you will redefine love. ”

“ There is no next life, pet. ”

“ Then the Maker has shown you more mercy than you deserve. Now you are alone with your sins. ”

“ Yet I still have you. ”

“ You do not have me. You never had me. ”

“ Au contraire, little wolf, I had you for twenty-one years. Legally, physically, metaphorically, and emotionally. In quite literally every sense, in fact. ”

“ … ” 

“ I had you over and over again. And you liked it. You wanted it. You came back for more. ”

“ … ”

“ Nothing? No bite? ”

“ You cannot anger me any longer. You have met your end. I have no regrets. ”

“ Indeed, and it was such a short end. I half expected you to flay me alive and leave me hanging for the vultures, pet. Perhaps you didn’t want me punished quite as much as you thought? ”

“ Do not flatter yourself. I simply wanted you dead. And you are. ” 

“ Such valiance. ”

“ Revenge was never my motivation. I just wanted freedom. You never gave me the option to just walk away. You and your ilk hunted me like an animal. ”

“ I couldn’t very well just let you go. You’re a slave. You don’t know how to be anything else. ”

“ Once I would have agreed with you. But you’ve been proved wrong. ”

“ Have I? Your life didn’t appear too different without me as with me. You were unhappy on the run. You could only make your peace once you found a new master to serve and protect and spread your legs for. ”

“ Hawke was not my master. ”

“ You really don’t sound like you mean that, pet. ”

“ You do not know me. ”

“ Fenris, I know you better than you know yourself. I know what you were like before the ritual. I know you in every possible state. I _made_ you. ”

“ … ”

“ In the spring as a child you liked the gardens. You were much like your father, always out in the sun. ”

“ … ”

“ I already knew you were going to be a soldier or a guard, even before you could lift a sword. Though you wanted to stay with your mother in the fields. Yolanda, her name was. ”

“ Enough. ”

“ Do you not want to hear it? Is this not everything you waited for? ”

“ I do not need it. Not anymore. ”

 “ Very well, then. ”

“ … ”

“ You’re leaving? ”

“ I tire. I saw enough of you in life. Rot. ”

“ Dear boy, there is no heaven and hell. We’re all one now. ”

“ Then may your cruelty find you. ”


End file.
